


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by 28crosses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Love, M/M, Winter larry, louis likes being called baby, spoiler: they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28crosses/pseuds/28crosses
Summary: based off of a christmas fav "baby, it's cold outside" with a larry twist





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Harry had moved out only two months ago, and still, Louis wondered why. They’d seemed to be doing quite well just the two of them. In the beginning, it had even been what Louis would consider the absolute best time of his life. He’d gotten to hang out with his best friend every day, and nothing was comparable. After a year of perfection though, Harry had started to get spacey and was away more than he was home. When he’d told Louis he was moving, Louis had figured he’d done something wrong. Harry assured him over and over while they talked that night that he hadn’t, that Harry just felt like they didn’t need to live together anymore because money wasn’t an issue, and he wanted his own space. Ever since, Louis had felt weird around him, like he had done something wrong. He just couldn’t put his finger on what that might be.

 

Harry didn’t talk to him as often either. It blew, to put it lightly. The person that was causing all of these questions wouldn’t answer his phone let alone offer any answer. And that’s why it was so weird to receive an invitation to his new home. It was titled “Holidays with the Lads” and he hoped Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn could all attend. Louis had quickly made sure the other three boys would be attending before promising Harry, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Because he missed his best friend, and maybe, if he got Harry tipsy, he could get some answers out of him.

 

He wasn’t getting any answers and Harry was well passed tipsy. Liam had left about an hour ago, Zayn had followed quickly after and Niall had left about ten minutes ago. Louis was trying to tidy up, pour leftover beer down the drain and get as much done as he could so Harry didn’t have as much to do in the morning. When he went back out to the living room to grab his coat, Harry was lounging on the couch with Louis’ favorite dopey grin. He hadn’t seen it in such a long time that he was slightly taken aback.

 

“Thank you, Lou, you know you’re the best.”

 

“Am I?” he asks with a smile.

 

“You are,” Harry confirms. 

 

He pats the spot next to him and Louis shakes his head, “I have to get home. Early morning, heading out to Mum’s, you know?”

 

A pout appears anyways, “Come on, it’s cold outside. Stay for a bit.”

 

“If I stay, it’ll only get colder.”

 

“So stay,” Harry repeats, patting the spot next to him again.

 

“This has been very nice,” Louis says, ignoring Harry’s invitation again and pulling his jacket on. “I’ve missed you, you know. It’s still lonely at home without you.”

 

“I’ve been wanting you to come over since I got the place,” Harry says with a smile, standing up and wobbling a bit. Louis sighs and walks over to steady him, which only pushes Harry to grab onto his hands. He smiles when their skin touches, a brilliant, heart stopping smile. “Gosh, your hands are cold, Lou. But don’t worry, mine are warm, I’ll hold them for a while.”

 

“What do you—” but before he could finish his thought, they were falling onto the couch, Harry giggling but not letting go of Louis’ hands.

 

“ Gotta keep you warm for a bit;  then you can  go. ”

 

“I’m warm, I promise,” Louis says, but Harry just looks at their hands with a smile. So Louis tries a different tactic, “You know, Mum will be worried if I don’t show up at her door at the precise right time in the morning. If I stay any later, I’ll be too tired to wake up to my alarm.”

 

“You’re so pretty, Lou,” Harry says softly, ignoring him again.

 

“Harry, Dan will worry too, and the girls!”

 

“Prettier than anyone else,” Harry continues.

 

“You’ve had a lot to drink, love,” Louis says, trying to remove his hands from Harry’s, but that only causes Harry to grip them tighter. At least he’s paying attention.

 

“What’s your hurry?” Harry asks, putting the full force of his bright, green eyes on Louis’. “I miss you.”

 

Louis gazes back, feeling his resolve slip, “Fine, but only for another drink, okay?”

 

“I’ll put on some music and get one for you,” Harry grins, squeezing Louis’ hands a little tighter for a moment before letting them go and sloppily getting to his feet. Louis sighs and wonders what it is about Harry that makes him unable to say no. He slips his jacket off again and wonders what’s gotten into Harry anyways. He hasn’t been allowed to even hug Harry in months. Now he’s all over him? It makes no sense.

 

He hears the sound of Christmas music waft over them, Frank Sinatra of course, and then Harry is coming from the kitchen with two new cups of his Christmas concoction, which is actually quite good. Louis thanks him and helps him to sit without hurting himself, and then takes a sip. It’s stronger this time around and Louis chuckles, seems like Harry wants him drunk, too.

 

“You know, if I get drunk, I’m going to need to call a cab,” Louis says, leaning back into the cushion, “And what are the neighbors going to think about me leaving my car here. They surely know who we are. And I’m going to need to come back in the morning so I can drive out to Mum’s.”

 

“It’s bad out there,” Harry says easily, his smile widening, “I doubt they’ll have a cab for you.”

 

Louis takes another sip and winces, “How much alcohol did you put in this, H?”

 

Harry just watches Louis, instead of answering. Under the stare, Louis feels like Harry is searching for something, like he could see stars in Louis’ eyes. Like he never wanted to look way again. He figured he should be uncomfortable, but instead, he wondered how to break the spell. The truth was, in the back of his head, Louis wondered if Harry had left because of the feelings neither of them wanted to talk about. The ones neither acted on, but both could feel. Maybe they had become too much for Harry, and he’s figured space would help. It clearly only made it more difficult with the way he was looking at Louis now.

 

“I like you hair like this,” Harry says gently, pulling Louis’ beanie off of his head, “It’s softer and fluffier.”

 

“What’s gotten into you, tonight?” Louis asks with a breathy chuckle, not minding much as Harry gently runs his fingers through Louis’ hair.

 

“Miss you,” Harry says again.

 

“You moved,” Louis says, but it wasn’t an accusation. Harry just nodded in acknowledgment. “ I really should go, Harry.”

 

Harry once again, doesn’t respond. He moves closer to Louis, his hand getting steadier as he removes knots from Louis’ hair and gently massages his scalp. It feels so nice that Louis can’t help but close his eyes, feeling the whisper of Harry’s breath on his lips. In the little over a year they’ve known each other, Louis’ never let them do that. No intimacy, not with Harry, but today felt different. It was new, Harry letting him be this close after months, and he realized just how much he’d missed it. At least he can say he tried to go home, he figures he’s done for now.

 

“Harry,” Louis whispers.

 

“It’s so cold outside,” Harry whispers, “Stay.”

 

“You’re very pushy, you know,” Louis says, and that breaks the intoxicating feeling of their closeness enough to get Harry to laugh.

 

“Opportunistic,” Harry argues.

 

“It’s only going to get colder.”

 

“Stay,” Harry says, but he doesn’t get closer again, just continues to run his hand through Louis’ hair.

 

“No,” Louis says, but Harry only smiles.

 

“Stay.”

 

“You’re home has been very welcoming, very warm,” Louis continues, grabbing Harry’s other hand with his.

 

“I’m happy you came,” Harry says, pushing Louis’ fringe out of his eyes before going back to what he was doing, “Look at that storm, though, stay.”

 

“Lottie will ask me a billion questions about you,” Louis says as if it’s an excuse. “The twins will be waiting at the door, waiting to hear everything too. Even Fiz will question my every move when I get home tomorrow.”

 

Harry’s eyes don’t leave Louis’ lips, “How will they know?”

 

“We’re two members of the biggest boyband in the world, H,” Louis says barely over a whisper, the air suddenly tense around them again, “I’d be surprised if someone isn’t already questioning why I’m the only one here.”

 

“Think we’ll cause rumors again?”

 

“Again?” Louis asks, taking a gulp of the drink he’d nearly forgotten about. As it burns down his throat, his eyes can only focus on one thing, Harry’s lips. It seemed as though they looked even more appealing now than they did even moments ago. “I don’t think they’ll ever go away when you continuously look at me like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Louis gulps more of the alcohol, “Like, like—”

 

Harry moves closer, their lips almost touching now, “Yeah?”

 

Louis feels his breath hit his lips and pushes away, “I’ve got to go home, Harry.”

 

“Lou,” Harry says, watching him stand up, grabbing his coat and pulling it on. He follows him to the door, “You’ll freeze out there.”

 

“Why won’t this damn thing,” Louis mumbles to himself as he struggles to zip his coat up.

 

“It’s up to your knees, Lou,” Harry says, stopping Louis’ hands with his own.

 

“This has been really great, H,” Louis says, feeling his heart race, “I’ve missed you.”

 

“You’re shaking and you aren’ t even outside yet.” Louis tries to stop his heart from racing, but Harry’s hands are engulfing his and he feel like he can’t breathe. All of those feelings he’s pent up for what he now can tell has been a long time are flooding his system and he can’t catch a grip. Can’t Harry see that? Can’t he tell? “Please, stay.”

 

“People are going to talk,” Louis whispers as Harry somehow steps closer, invading Louis’ space. “And if they don’t, everyone’s going to go crazy anyways. I’ve already been here too long.”

 

“Let them,” Harry says, letting Louis’ hands go and pushing his fringe out of his eyes again.

 

“I really can’t stay,” Louis says, almost quieter than a whisper.

 

“Think of how much I’d miss you if you caught pneumonia or got in an accident going home tonight,” Harry says, his breath ghosting over Louis’ cheek. Louis can feel his lips now, barely touching Louis’ skin, a ghost of the touch he craves.

 

“Home,” Louis says.

 

“Baby,” Harry whispers at the corner of Louis’ mouth, and Louis’ resolve snaps, “It’s so cold outside.”

 

“Okay,” Louis says, and then Harry’s lips are finally on his. It felt like all of the confusion of the last few months was meant to lead up to this. He tasted like cinnamon, of the Fireball he’d put in his Christmas drink. He smelled of mint and berry. The two scents and the taste overwhelmed Louis’ senses and he moved his hands up Harry’s chest to grip to the collar of his shirt.

 

It was soft, a start, and over much too quickly. Harry thumbed over Louis’ cheeks as he pressed their foreheads together, “That took a lot of convincing.”

 

“If you had gotten to this an hour ago—”

 

But Harry interrupts and says, “You wouldn’t have kissed me back.”

 

“I might have.”

 

But Harry shakes his head, pulling away a bit so he can look into Louis’ eyes properly, “You wouldn’t have. I’ve been waiting for months for you to finally realize you liked me too. I even moved out like a total drama queen hoping you’d notice something was different.”

 

“I knew something was different,” Louis argues, “You just wouldn’t talk to me.”

 

“I wanted you to miss me.”

 

It sounded so simple when Harry put it that way. Hadn’t Louis realized just how much he’d missed their closeness just an hour ago? Harry was right, wasn’t he? He had to me. He must be. “So, you moved out and left me worried and sick to my stomach that I’d done something wrong just so I’d miss you and realize that I kind of maybe want more than anything to be more than your roommate?”

 

Harry grins, “Well, when you put it that way, it sounds completely malicious.”

 

“It was!”

 

“It wasn’t,” Harry says, crowding Louis into the door. Louis bites his lip, he’s pretty tipsy and doesn’t trust his body not to react to the way Harry is manhandling him. “I just wanted you to realize that you wanted this on your own, because if we had done this three months ago, you would’ve talked yourself out of it somehow. I  know  you, Louis.”

 

And he wishes he could argue, he wishes he could say he had wanted this all along, but until they were sat on that couch with Harry not taking his eyes off his lips, Louis hadn’t even let himself believe he’d wanted more. He thought he’d missed their closeness, but it was more than that. He’d missed their laughter at night, their midnight cuddles, their Tuesday morning marathons and he missed sharing a bunk on the tour bus too. He missed their closeness, but he missed their intimacy more. He hadn’t even realized at the time that that’s what it had been, but now that he did, it was overwhelming.

 

“I know you’re worried,” Harry says softer than before, still pressing Louis into the door. It’s like a weight has been on his shoulders this entire time, and that weight was how he felt about Harry. Now, Harry himself was the weight. And he wanted to take him. “I was too, and then I thought it’d go away. It didn’t. Once you fall for someone, it’s like you can’t find one bad thing about them ever again. I talked to my Mum about it and she said you’re messy, and you know what I said back, that I like cleaning after you. She also said you were loud and you take things too far sometimes, and you know what I said to that one, that I’m the only person that can calm you down and talk you through things.”

 

He was right. Harry was the only one who could calm Louis down when he didn’t realize he was doing something wrong. That’s what allowed him to look up at him then, “I’ve been fighting this for as long as we’ve known each other.”

 

“Embrace it,” Harry whispers, pushing him more into the door. It felt good, to be pushed up onto his toes, to have their groins line up. It felt better than he’d felt with anyone else, like this is what was meant to happen all along. Like this was the finale rather than the start. His entire body broke out in goosebumps and his mouth filled with saliva, he was aching for it already.

 

“I don’t know how,” Louis hears himself say.

 

“You already are,” Harry says, rolling his hips against Louis’. Fuck. He couldn’t help but respond, watching Harry watch their hips. It was intoxicating, the feeling of them pressing  together. Watching Harry’s eyes darken as he watched though, that’s what really got Louis. He was hard before he even felt like he’d caught his breath.

 

“Harry,” Louis whines as they move quicker, he needs more.

 

“Yeah,” Harry says, his eyes moving up Louis’ covered body, “Yeah, Lou?”

 

“Kiss me,” Louis says.

 

Harry grins, moving slightly away from Louis only to grip under his bum and pull Louis up. Surprised, Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist as he was carried over to the couch. God, that was hot. He’d barely noticed Harry getting taller than him, let alone stronger. Harry sits down and as soon as they’re grounded, their lips are moving together. It’d only been minutes since their last kiss, but Louis felt like he’d missed it too much, like he never wanted to be doing anything other than kissing Harry ever again. Their hips were still moving in sync but Louis’ focus was on kissing, on how Louis wouldn’t care if this was all they were doing. They melded together like they’d been doing this forever.

 

Harry’s tongue traced Louis’ lower lip and he opened to him instantly, moaning when their tongues met up. The wetness of it made the kiss turn dirty, made their hips stutter together as they both gathered that they needed more than this. More than a make out session, more than clothed erections pressing together, they needed it all. Preferably soon.

 

“Harry,” Louis whines again as they break apart. Harry’s lips just trail down his neck. “Harry, please, wherever your bedroom is, I haven’t seen it yet and I’d really like it if you took me there.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes,” Louis whimpers when Harry’s teeth gently press into his collarbone, he was going to die.

 

“Okay, baby,” Harry says, making Louis’ entire body go complacent. “Like when I call you baby?”

 

Louis just nods, pressing their lips together again. Harry grips under Louis’ thighs again, squeezing and capturing Louis’ sounds with his mouth. Louis really might die with how much he wanted this, at this point. When Harry’s finger ghosted over Louis’ clothed hole, he threw his head back and whimpered Harry’s name, causing Harry to stand up with him in his arms again.

 

He carried him to his bedroom, Louis pressing kisses to any part of Harry he could reach. He’d become so needy in such a short amount of time and it was overwhelming him. All of this was overwhelming. When he’d come here tonight, he’d thought Harry was mad at him. Instead, he found out he was sort of halfway in love with his best friend and Harry might just feel the same way. It was a lot, and he found himself needing a minute to catch up.

 

“Harry,” he says again, this time not as desperate as he was laid on the bed, Harry hoovering over him.

 

“Yeah, Lou?”

 

“I need to catch my breath,” he says with a nervous laugh, but Harry’s eyes only soften.

 

“It’s a bit much, isn’t it?”

 

“It is,” Louis agrees, “I mean, it’s you.”

 

“And it’s you,” Harry says.

 

“And it’s us.”

 

“I like the sound of that.”

 

“I always want it to be  an us .”

 

Harry only smiles at that, “That’s all I want too.”

 

“How will we know it’ll never change? I don’t,” he says, arguing with himself, “I can’t lose you.”

 

“I don’t think you can ever know,” Harry says softly, pushing Louis’ fringe out of his eyes again. He really liked when Harry did that. “But you can trust it won’t change. I trust it won’t.”

 

“This is so new,” Louis argues.

 

“Not for me,” Harry says with a shake of his head, “I’ve been waiting for you to catch up.”

 

“I’m caught up.”

 

“You are,” Harry agrees, pressing a kiss to his lips, “I like that you are. We don’t have to do this.”

 

“I want to,” Louis says, sure of it. Their eyes meet, “I want to. I’ve just, it’s been a while, and it’s you.”

 

“And it’s you,” Harry says again. “I’m right there with you, Louis.”

 

“I can’t believe this.”

 

Harry’s eyes sparkle, “Me either.”

 

“Can you kiss me again?”

 

Harry kisses him. They kiss for a long time as they work their bodies back up again. This time though, it’s not as rushed, nor as needy. It’s a kiss with no intentions, even though they know it’ll lead to more. It’s the perfect kind of kiss, the one that creates itself. Their tongues meet halfway and instead of turning dirty, like before, it turns into more. Harry’s left hand cups Louis’ cheek as his other feels down his body, eventually palming him through his jeans. From there, they work together to remove their clothes, never kissing too hard and never turning it dirty. It was sweet and pretty much everything Louis expected being with Harry Styles was meant to feel like. He felt like he was the only person in the world.

 

Harry opened him up the same way, slowly and with constant confirmation that Louis was okay, that it felt good, that nothing hurt, and that it wasn’t too much. Being asked over and over how he felt only intensified the pleasure, and when he was ready, he put the condom on Harry himself. He could see the pleasure starting to get overwhelming as he spread lube as well, and then lay down, willing Harry to follow him.

 

“You don’t want to turn around?”

 

“Want to see you,” Louis says, shaking his head. And that’s all Harry needed. He pressed into him so slowly that Louis felt every inch push inside of him. He felt like he was being split in two, but in a good way. Like he never wanted to feel anything different. The pain was barely noticeable, even when Harry bottomed out. They were breathing so hard, and Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ as they allowed a moment to comprehend that they were doing this. That Harry was inside of him.

 

He groaned at the thought and began to circle his hips as best as he could, trapped beneath Harry. And that seemed to be it for both of their self-control. Harry pulled out only to push right back in, starting a perfect pace. Each thrust sent pleasure through Louis’ entire body, each press of their lips felt like a spark among an unstoppable flame and every sound began a symphony Louis figured might just become his favorite. They brought each other to the edge, Harry pressing again Louis’ prostate on every thrust and came together on a high. He’d never felt so much and as Harry shook with the intensity of his own orgasm, Louis couldn’t help himself, he said, “Harry, I think I might just be in love with you.”

 

He heard a chuckle and it did interesting things to the way their bodies were connected, so he pulled out of Louis before he looked at him, his eyes sparkling with happiness. “You think?”

 

Louis’ eyes searched Harry’s for any sign of hesitance, and when he didn’t find any said, “I’m sure.”

 

“Glad you’re finally caught up.”

 

“Just say it back,” Louis says with a roll of his eyes. 

 

Harry bites his lip before letting his grin overtake him. He leans forward and whispers, “I love you more than you know,” before pressing a kiss to the corner of Louis’ lips.

 

“Want to know something?” Louis asks back, centering Harry’s face above his. Harry smiles, again, waiting. Louis caresses his cheeks and says, “I love you most.”

 

He ends up staying the night and waking up far before he would have liked to. But waking up with Harry’s hair in his face seemed worth it. And after a speaking to and a long “I can’t believe you called me this early” talk with his Mum, Harry was set to spend Louis’ birthday and some of Christmas with him. They’d surprise Anne the next day. Everyone was all too excited about the “Larry Sleepover” that was plastered over every social media website that morning, but they ignored it all, more content to figure this all out before they figured out everything else.

 

Harry drove, because he knew Louis hated it. He held his hand in the middle and occasionally brought it up to his lips for a kiss, which warmed him up much better than the heat of the car. He figured that’s what love is. A warm kiss, a warm home and a cold night keeping him in.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at @helianthuslou on twitter if you maybe wanna tell me what you think :) thanks for reading & happy holidays!!


End file.
